


Going on a Picnic

by Dtrob1224



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dtrob1224/pseuds/Dtrob1224
Summary: Eddie and Ana are planning to take Christopher on a picnic so they can talk.  Christopher does not like the idea of his dad dating anyone.  Can Buck help bring them all togeether
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz/Ana Flores (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 8





	Going on a Picnic

Going on a Picnic  
A 911 Story

Eddie was making sandwiches and getting soda and chips together for a big day tomorrow when Christopher walked into the kitchen. “Hey dad is Buck coming over for movie night?’

“No son,” Eddie was wrapping up some fruit, “he is having dinner with his folks Just you and I tonight.” 

Christopher stole a cookie from the bag “That’s great dad. I have not seen you all week. You had that thing on Tuesday, and you worked every other night.. I love Carla, but I just want to have some time together, just you and me. So what is it going to be tonight Marvel or Star Wars?”. 

“Well Christopher,” Eddie sat down in the chair, “I did go out on Tuesday, but it had nothing to do with the fire house...I had a date”

Chris looked puzzled. “A date dad, like with a girl. Why?”

Eddie poured some milk for Chris’ cookie. “I liked this woman, and I asked her out. We went out to dinner on Tuesday, and tomorrow we are taking you on a picnic to griffin park.”

Christopher took a sip of milk.. “A picnic is boring. Why don’t we hit the arcade, or a movie, or the zoo, you love the zoo.”  
“Yeah I do,” Eddie smiled “and maybe we’ll get to the zoo soon, but we thought a picnic would be a good time to talk and get to know each other. Come on Chris I got all your favorite foods and we will bring your soccer ball, it will be fun.” 

Christopher shook his head. “I don’t see anything that is fun. I thought it would be you and me tomorrow, you know like always. Why change a good thing, isn’t that what you always say.”

“You are right.” Eddie sat down. “But we are not changing anything, we are just adding to it, you know making it better. Besides I think you will like her.”

“I doubt it..” Christopher got up. “Come on let’s just watch a movie like we always do.”

Eddie followed Chris into the living room. “Sure buddy but maybe we can make it a short one, I would like you in bed early, so you are well rested and we can have a lot of fun tomorrow.”

Chris sounded angry “We have always had Friday night movies as long as you are not working, and my grades are good. Even Carla lets me stay up on Friday night, because you said she could. Dad, were my grades good this week?”

“Of course they were Chris.” Eddie put his hand on Chris’ shoulder, “but can we just do something different special.”   
“Why dad?” Chris questioned. “I like what we do. Why change something we enjoy?”

Eddie sat on the couch and crossed his arms. “Christopher this is what we are going to do. We are going to have a great day tomorrow, and all you have to do is go to bed just a little earlier that’s all.”

Christopher turned and started toward his room “Night dad.”

Eddie watched his son walk into his room. He realized that maybe he hit Chris with a lot all at once. Eddie made sure that Chris brushed his teeth and said his prayers, but other than that, Christopher did not want to talk. Eddie went to bed, hoping Chris will be in a better mood tomorrow morning.

The alarm went off at 8am and Eddie knew that Ana would be here about ten, hoping that once Chris realized that it is one of his favorite teachers, it might change the way he feels.

He stumbled down the hall and pushed the door to his son’s room opened “Morning Chris up and at’em. Let’s do this.” 

The bed wasn’t made, and Christopher was not there. Eddie went into the living room thinking that he is watching cartoons. Eddie went into the kitchen, what is cartoons without a big bowl of cereal. “Hang on buddy, I will bring it inside for you, but after that we have to get ready to go.”  
Eddie entered the kitchen and it was exactly the way they left it the night before, no cereal, no Christopher. Eddie was getting a little concerned, he did not like Chris going down the back steps alone, even though Chris could do it. “Christopher, why didn’t you wake me if you wanted to go outside.”

But Christopher was not in the backyard. He even checked the garage hoping that Christopher was looking for something that he could bring to the park, but no Chris. Eddie now ran back inside frantic, “Christopher! Where are you son. Come on son this is not funny anymore.”

Eddie went from room to room looking for Christopher the same way he would search a burning house for hiding children. He was still searching when there was a knock at the door. Eddie gave a huge sigh of relief, “Aww buddy you went to get the newspaper for me and the door locked behind you...Thanks buddy.” 

“You are welcome.” Ana was smiling holding the morning paper, but taking one looking at Eddie’s face, she became concerned. “Eddie, what’s wrong? Is Christopher alright?”

Eddie was standing in the middle of the living room not knowing what to do. “I don’t know, Ana I don’t know. He was upset about this picnic. We had an argument about me going out on Tuesday and not staying home with him and then I wanted him to go to bed early last night and cut movie night short. I think I overwhelmed him.”

Ana sat next to Eddie on the couch and held his hand. “Christopher has a good head on his shoulders. He probably went to his friends house to cool off. Have you called anyone?”

“Not yet I was hoping he was hiding somewhere in the house.” Eddie went to the shelf where his phone was charging and was staring at ;it when it chirped. “Hang on, why is uber asking me to rate my ride?”

Ana was confused, “When was the last time you used Uber?”

Eddie thought for a moment “A couple of weeks ago, Buck had a get-together at his place. I knew that I was going to have a couple of beers, so we took an uber there. Christopher watched me use the app, He is too smart for my own good.”

Ana did not know what to say, “Do you think that he would go to Bucks?”

As they were talking Eddie’s phone went off. “Yup Buck just text me. He is there mad as hell at me and my girlfriend. He wants him to calm down before trying to talk to him, but he is safe.”

“Thank God.” Ana sighed, “Do you want me to wait here while you pick him up?”

Eddie thought for a moment. “No, maybe if we talk to him at Bucks, it might be easier on neutral ground. You up for a ride?”

As Eddie and And were making their way to Bucks. He was sitting at his kitchen table, watching Christopher eating cereal and watching cartoons. Buck was asleep when he heard his doorbell ringing. As he was cursing Albert for forgetting his key again only to find Christopher there. “Chris, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be with your dad going on a picnic with…”

“I am not going on a stupid picnic.” Christopher yelled “Not with my stupid dad, and his stupid girlfriend.”

“Alright buddy calm down.” Buck got down on his knees to look at Chris’ face. “What is going on? Why is he being stupid, what did he do?”

Chris was so upset that he began to fill up with emotion. “Dad worked Sunday, and Monday, and I thought he would spend time with me on Tuesday, because he promised. He promised me that if he was not at work he would be with me. He didn’t even come home to put me to bed, and even if he goes out with you, he always comes home before bedtime, and he didn’t”

“Alright Chrs, I understand.” Buck was sympathetic. “But your dad really likes this lady and he wants to spend some time with her.”

“That’s not fair Buck.” Chris sobbed. “Everything else changed, I have to go to school on the computer, I cannot see my friends, I can’t even play outside. Why does my dad have to change too, not fair just not fair.”

Christopher was getting so upset, that Buck decided to just give him something to eat, hoping that he would calm down. He got him something to eat and parked him in front of the TV for a while. Once Chris was settled, Buck was able to text Eddie, and wait.

Buck sat at the table sipping his coffee while he watched Chris eat his cereal and watch cartoons. Bucks attention was drawn to the door, when he heard a key being turned. Buck saw Eddie at the door, and signaled for him to wait and then turned to Chris. “Hey buddy I am going up and get dressed. Do you need anything?”

Chris’ attention was still on the TV. “No Buck I’m good. I guess we have to call dad soon?”

Buck walked toward Chris. “Let me get dressed pal, you just sit there and relax, promise me.”

Chris agreed but instead of going upstairs, he went out into the hallway and joined Eddie and Ana. “Eddie Diaz you have a problem, a big one.”

“Is he ok’ Eddie was very concerned. “He scared the shit out of me. I know I must have knocked him for a loop. But he had worse things happen to him. Why is this so upsetting to him?”

“He wrote about this last year.” Ana Interrupted, “And he wrote that no matter what happened to him he always had one thing his dad was there just for him. You are his constant, and now that constant is changing and he doesn’t know what to do.”

Eddie started to pace up and down the hall. “Then tell me what to do. I promised him that I would always be there. I guess maybe getting involved with someone was a bad idea….I’m so sorry Ana.”

“Edmundo please,” Ana wanted to be understanding, “I did not give up on Chris, and I am not willing to give up on us.”

Eddie took Ana’s hand. “I am so sorry about this. I really am falling for you, but I don’t know what to do. I don't know how to get Christopher to accept my girlfriend, you or anyone.” 

“Girlfriend, that’s it.” Ana smiled, “All he refers to me as your girlfriend, not Miss, Flores, or his teacher.”

Eddie nodded his head. “That right every time I want to talk about you, he shuts me down. He hates the idea of sharing my attention with another person.”

Ana looked at Eddie and Buck. “So to Chris I am still his favorite teacher. Why don’t we use it to our advantage.”

“How?” Buck was puzzled. “I mean to spite everything you are his girlfriend.”

“Yeah, but he doesn’t know that.” Ana started toward the door. “Hang back and come in when the time is right.”

Buck along with Eddie followed Ana inside the apartment. “Hang back...I live here.”

Ana followed the sound of cartoons “Buck, Buck are you here?”

“He went upstairs,” Chris was now sitting on the couch. “He might be in the shower.”

“Christopher? Christopher Diaz is that you?” Ana turned the corner. “How are you doing sweetheart?”

“Miss Flores, what are you doing here.” Chris was puzzled, “I did not know that you knew Buck.”

Ana did not want to lie. “Well Buck is a friend of a friend. What are you doing here, where is your dad?”

“Dad went on a picnic.” Christopher said matter-of-factly, “I came here to spend the day with Buck.”

Ana looked confused. “Oh you did not want to go with your dad? You two are so close, you did not want to go with him?’

Chris shook his head.. “No ma’am he wanted me to meet his new girlfriend, and I don’t want to.”

“But why Chris?” Ana asked. “I thought you always liked making new friends?”

“I do, I really do.” Christopher thought for a moment. “I just want dad to spend time with me, like he always did, but now he wants things to change. He even took movie night away because of her, not fair.” 

“So Chris,” Ana tried to be understanding, “What is really upsetting you, are you really upset that your dad is seeing someone?”

Christopher thought for a few moments, “No, yes, maybe, I don’t know. All I know is that I have not seen dad all week, and I just wanted to spend time with him the way it has always been. Why is that so wrong with that?”

Ana shook her head, “There is nothing wrong with that. He is your dad and you need to spend time with him. And maybe you are a little jealous of this lady?”  
“OK maybe,” Chris admitted. “But he did not even tell me he was going out. He just did it and even though you know how much I look forward to movie night he just took it away, and my grades were good. That's been the deal, if he is not working and my grades are good then we have movie night.”

“Can’t argue with that,, but you should talk to your dad.” Ana signaled that Eddie and Buck should join them. 

Eddie walked into that living room and sat next to Christoher, and kissed him on top of the head. “Morning son, I guess Buck has better cereal then we do?”

“Morning dad, I guess so.” Christopher did not want to look at Eddie. “Sorry dad, I was really angry with you.”

“Mr. Diaz, Eddie.” Ana interject, “Christopher was telling me that you have a new friend, and he is feeling a little put out.”

Eddie turned to Chris. “Is that how you feel Chris?”

Christopher shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know what put out means. All I know is that right now I feel that you want to spend more time with your new girlfriend then me.”

Eddie put his hand under Chris’’ chin. “I am so sorry you feel like that Christopher. That was never what I intended, I might have been excited about getting to know my new friend that I might not have been thinking.”

Christopher did not want to look Eddie in the eye. “I am sorry too. I just felt that you did not want to spend time with me any more.”

Eddie moved to get into Chris’ gaze. “That will never happen. You are my world, and whoever else comes into that world will have to understand that. But Chris, I do like this lady and I would like to spend some time with her.” 

“Yeah but dad,” Christopher was now looking at his father. “Why didn;t you tell me you were going out. You didn’t even tell me, and you didn’t even come home at bedtime and that was not right.””

While Eddie was deciding how he would answer, Ana jumped in. “you know I went out the other night, and I had a great time, but I got home really late. I have to get up really early and it was hard the next day. Tell me, Eddie, what does your friend do.

“Come to think of it,” Eddie smiled, “she works in a school, like you.”

Ana returned the smile. “Do you think your friend would be alright going for an early dinner? Chris, how would you feel if your dad went out to dinner, but was home, say about 8:30. Plenty of time to hang with you before bedtime.”

“I think that is a great idea.” and turning toward Chris, “What do you think of me going out and then coming home before bedtime, you might even stay up a little later”

“That sounds good to me dad.” Chris thought, “if you want to go out on a Saturday could arrange an overnight so we can all have fun?”

Eddie was not sure what to say. “An overnight so we can have fun?”

Buck laughed “Yeah buddy I am sure your dad could set you up with an overnight at a friends house. Hell, you can even stay here with me.”

Eddie realized what Chris meant. “Oh an overnight for you. Oh ok sure I can make that happen. So Christopher, you want to meet my new friend?”

“I guess so.” Christopher bit his bottom lip, “Dad what if she doesn't like me, you know, with the cp, crutches and stuff?”

Eddie smiled, “Is that what you are worried about. I just don’t just talk about you, I brag about you. I tell her how proud I am of you, and how proud I am to be your dad.”

“Christopher let me confess something to you,” Ana interjected, “When you first came into my class, I was nervous. I never had a student with a disability before. Principal Sommers told me to give it a month, and if I did not feel comfortable she would move you. You were so smart, and so comfortable with yourself and the other kids. I went back to the principal and begged her not to move you. So you should never worry about meeting someone new. You be you, and people will love you for it.”

“Amen to that.” Buck was standing there watching what was going on. “You are a great kid Chris, and anyone your dad brings into your life will have to realize that...Right Eddie?”

“Absolutely.” Eddie assured him, but looking at Christophers’ face asked another question. “Chris why do I feel you have something else on your mind?”

Chris was biting his bottom lip. “Dad when mom died you said that she would be looking down on me from heaven, and she will see everything I do. Do you think that her feelings will be hurt if I, you know, like someone else?”

Buck sighed, “Gee Chris you just asked the million dollar question.

Eddie sighed. “Christopher when you were a baby and we found out about your CP, all we wanted you to be happy. Your mom left us because she thought you would be happier with me, and she came back to make you happy.. I am sure if liking another woman, however and whoever, that would look like then I am sure she would be ok with that.”

“Christopher,” Ana smiled, “I am sure that this lady would never want to take the place of your mom, but maybe the two of you can work something out.”

Chris nodded his head. “I like that idea. Thank you Miss Flores. I am sorry dad. I did not know what to think, so I came to the only place I could think of Bucks.”

BUck sat down on the table next to Ana. “Chris you are always welcome, but next time,call me and i’ll pick you up. No more u bers Got me?  
“Yeah Christopher,” Eddie got serious for a moment. “We are going out today, but don’t make plans tonight. I see you going to bed early. You good with that?”

“Yeah dad I know, I screwed up.” Chris looked at his dad. “So are we going to meet your girlfriend at home, or at the park?”

Eddie and Ana looked at each other. “Well Chris there is no time like the present. Ana Flores my son Christopher. Christopher, this is my girlfriend Ana.”

Christopher’s gaze went from Eddie to Ana and back again. “Huh?”

Eddie laughed a little at his sons’ confusion. “Well Chris, we ran into each other a few weeks ago, and started talking about you and one thing led to another and well we started talking and then dating. What do you think son?” 

Chris laughed, “gee dad you have good taste. I had a crush on Miss. Flores, Ana, myself.” and his face went red

“Oh really.” Eddie was laughing. “You want to fight me for her?”

“No dad.” Chris smiled. “I am alight with Pattie.”

“Pattie, Christopher.” Ana laughed “Who’s Pattie? “

“Long story perfect for a picnic.” Eddie stood up and helped Chris to his feet.

Chris got his crutches. “So dad are we going right to the park from here?”

Eddie crossed his arms across his chest.”Well Chris we can’t: First the food is at the house, and second I think this is your palama top and did you brush your teeth before leaving?”

Chris’ face got red. “Actually dad I did not want to wake you so I did want to make noise so I did want to run water oops.”

“Well neither did I.” Eddie laughed “Ana how do you feel about packing up the food, while we get cleaned up?”

“No problem “ Ana laughed “and I will stay in the kitchen while you two do your thing.”

“Thanks Miss. Flores, I mean Ana.” Chris then walked over to Buck. “Sorry Buck I did not know where to go, so I came here.”

Buck got down on one knee. “Christopher you are always welcomed here. But I meant what I said. You need me all you have to do is call me and I come and get you no questions asked. Ok with you dad?”

“Buck thank you.” Eddie patted Buck on the shoulder. “I will always know that Christopher is safe with you, so I would rather him call you when he needs you. Alright Chris you ready to go?”

“Yeah dad,” Then looking at Ana and Eddie. “Come on let’s go on a picnic.’


End file.
